1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixing device or assembly specifically designed to mix solid particles such as cement particles in a high energy manner so as to accomplish a greater degree of hydration than normally provided in a conventional mixing assemblies used in the formation of concrete and like cementitious products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well recognized in the construction and building industry concrete is used generically to define a collection or aggregation of materials which together form a reasonably continuous and consistent solid when cured. In conventional applications of concrete products voids and/or small discontinuities or inclusions of air within the resulting product are considered to be highly undesirable. This is true since such voids, etc. normally ffect the operating or performance characteristics of the product in a harmful manner.
However, in a certain specialized category of concrete such voids are intentional for the purpose of producing what is known as a porous concrete. While porous concrete is generally well known in the prior art such products frequently suffer from inherent problems, such as a weakness or a lack of structural integrity, which makes the overall product relatively undesirable.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose prior art products and/or methods of forming concrete products or cementitious material which is generally applicable but clearly distinguishable from the product which is formed through the utilization of the machine or assembly of the present invention: 2,710,802 to Lynch; 3,582,88, to Moore; 1,665,104, to Martienssen; 3,196,122 to Evans; 3,240,736, to Beckwith; 3,360,493, to Evans; 3,429,450, to Richards; 3,477,979, to Hillyer; 3,687,021, to Hinsley; 3,690,227 to Weltry; 3,870,422, to Medico; 2,130,498 to Klemschofski; 3,822,229, to McMaster.
The products of the type generally disclosed in the above set forth U.S. patents frequently suffer from certain inherent disadvantages. Such disadvantages include failure under heavy load or stress conditions as in highway construction. However, there is an acknowledged need in the construction industry, especially in the area of building roads, highways, bridges, etc. for a porous concrete type product having an even distribution of liquid flow therethrough. Such preferred porous concrete product should further be able to stand high load or stress conditions for high speed operation of large or heavy motor vehicles. Other uses of a porous concrete product are available once the desirable performance and operating characteristics of such a product has been established.
It is readily believed that the inherent failures set forth above are due to a failure to properly form the concrete product when utilizing conventional or currently known techniques as used in the formation of substantially conventional concrete or the like. Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the industry for mechanisms and processes of forming concrete utilizing conventional cement, water and aggregate components in a manner which will result in a finished porous concrete product having favorable operating and performance characteristics even under increased stress and high load conditions.